Sycamorepaw
Needs to be updated ❝ A-And you stop k-k-killing fathers.. ❞ — Sycamore to Owlstar after he roasted her in a mini arguement Sycamorepaw is a brown mackerel tabby tomkit with white markings, blue eyes, and distinctive extra toes (8 per each paw). Sycamorepaw shares his father, Blacknut’s, traditionalistic viewpoints, often looking down on kittypets. Despite this, however, he is rather calm and collected about himself and the way he deals with others. He is currently an apprentice of SkyClan, and is trained under the mentorship of Lightningflock. 'Appearance' Description: Sycamorepaw is a very sturdy, lithe tom, with a very short, yet fluffy layer of fur. He is neither very muscular nor very thin, rather he has a very agile body that allows for easy tree climbing ability. Sycamorepaw's coloration is that of a tabby brown, with white "freckles" spanning mostly by his underbelly, paws, face, and tail. He has white coloration spanning from his muzzle and ends about where his chest between his two frontal legs is. He has white frontal paws, however the coloration of these paws only ever spans underneath (or to) his wrists. When combining the whole mass that his white coloration takes up, it only covers roughtly 35-40% of his entire body; maybe even less than that. Sycamorepaw's stripes are very apparent and are a darker brown when compared to the rest of his body. These vertical span across his entire frame, and end neatly whenever white occurs on his fur. These stripes are very bold in coloration. The stripes also stripe in a 'v' like pattern on his neck. Overall, Sycamorepaw’s markings resemble that of a slightly lighter version of his father. Sycamorepaw has no scars or accessories. However, he has a genetic mutation of polydactyl toes gained from his father, giving him 8 toes per each paw. These toes, however, help him balance. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Wip Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Intelligent -' Description of trait * '''+ Devoted -''' Description of trait * '''± Workaholic -''' Description of trait * '''± Devoted -''' Description of trait * '''− Pessimistic -''' Description of trait * '''− Militant -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Dawnkit, Briarpelt, Blacknut Age Range: 0-current moons *On 3/11/2018, Sycamorekit and is brother, Dawnkit, are born as Blacknut and Briarpelt's kits. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Mockingjay108the2ndd Category:SkyClan Category:Apprentice Category:Kit